Inocencia Perdida
by Maily XXI
Summary: Jack se enamoró de Inocencia la nueva guardiana de los niños y decidieron casarse ¿Qué pasará la noche de bodas? ¿Inocencia renunciará a su pureza? ¿los espíritus Placer y Lujuria podrán romper la relación? ¿Cuál es el secreto que Conejo esconde? Pasen y descubras todas las respuesta a estas preguntas...Primer fic denle 1 opotunidad
1. Chapter 1

Hoy era el día SU día, el día de ella. Quería hacerla feliz quería que todo fuera perfecto por ella. Ella ahora era su razon de existir. Inocensia, su novia, y pronto esposa.

Aún le resultaba irreal lo que sucedia, se iba a acasar con el ser más puro, ella iba a convertirse en SU mujer y él sería SU hombre.

-¿Jack?-Norte aparecio y una sonrisa se dibujo al ver al guardian-oh Jack te ves muy elegante!-exclamo alegre mientras veia al joven de traje, chaqueta negra completamente prolijo, un moño en el cuello, pantalones negrosy una rosa en el pecho, estaba elegantisimo, obviando que no traia zapatos.

-Gracias Norte-dije este sonriendo mirandose al espejo.

-¡Es el gran momento Jack! Inocencia pronto llegará-decia Norte parandose al lado del joven que, nervioso, acomodaba una y otra vez su corbata y miraba su traje buscando alguna imperfección-Jack estas más palido de lo normal...

-Espero que la novia no lo noté...-decia jack acomodandose las mangas de la camisa.

-Oh Jack, porfavor no me diras que te estas arrepintiendo-dijo riendo Norte cuando paro de reir abruptamente-¿O te estas arrepintiendo?

-Qué? ¡no!-dijo Jack alejandose de él-Norte nos digas esas cosas!

-Entonces ¿porqué tan nervioso?

-Pues...porque-Jack intentaba hablar sin encontrar las palabras correctas-Porque es Inocencia Norte, es el, la mujer más dulce que he conocido, tan hermosa y tán...-quizó seguir hablando pero nuevamente no hayaba las palabras. Supiro y coloco amabas manos en su rostro para luego pasarselas por el pelo aflijido-Tengo miedo de no ser suficiente para ella-confezó avergonzado.

Norte le vio confundida y luego dio una suave risita, se acerco a Jack y envolbio su enorme brazos alrededor del chico.

-Jack, comprendo lo que te sucede

-Lo dudo-dijocolocando sus manos en los bolsillos incomodo por no encontrarlas como lo hasia con su asual buzo azul

-Por favor Jack, no me subestimes, no toda la vida fuí un guardian. Hubo algun momento en el que fuí un hombre y sentí el duro piquete del amor...Sí tu la amas y estas a su lado, nada saldra mal...

Jack aún miraba preocupado, Norte le entendia era un joven, un joven con 352 años, pero joven al fín. El dudo cuando su rostro se ilumino como si una lamparita se hubiera prendido en su cabeza.

-¿Sabes Jack? Creo que tienes razón, no eres suficiente para ella

Jack le miro enfadado

-Norte ganarias mucho dinero en ayuda suicida

-No lo tomes personal, pero creo que no alcanza. No alcansa que la ames, no alcansa que la quieras, que la adores y que des tu vida por verla sonreir. No alcansa que ella ocupe tu mente en cada segundo y mucho menos que sufras cuando deves alejarte...-Jack miro a la nada y una sonrisa ocupo su rostro suavemente-Jack yo te ví, la amas mucho y ella también te ama a tí. Jamás has dudado cuando se trata de ella, y resististe a la lujuria en persona por ella.

El frunció el seño suavemente, no queria recordar a Lujuria y Placer, ellos casí le habían costado su relación.

-¡Pero la resististe con verdadera admiración! ¡eres uno de los pocos que no se dio a sus encantos!

-Sí

-Inocencia es afortunada al tenerte, y tú también lo eres. Ella es muy hermosa y buena

Jack sonrió y miro a Norte

-¡Tienes razón!

-Muy bien, vamos que la novia va a llegar.

Los guardianes salieron del cuarto asia el salon, era el taller de Santa, el altar estaba frente a la gran glovo donde brillaban los niños que creian en ellos.

Jack estaba nervioso toda la gente fijo su mirada en el, viendolo de pies a cabeza causandole un suave rubor. Entre los invitados se hayaban todos los espiritus, los guardianes y unos cuantos adolecentes, los saludo apenas con un moviendo la mano y sonrio cuando Jaime le recivió. El era su padrino y pues, Sophie era una de las damas de honor de Inocencia.

La músca nupcial se oyó y el corazón de Jack comenzó a acelerarse, Hadita vino primero con pequeños brillos destellantes y detras muchas ayudantes llegarón tirando miles de brillos dando un hermoso espectaculo que logro llenar las espectativas de Jack al ver al publico sorprendido por la sorpresiva entrada.

Luego de los brillos apareció el Hada de los dientes con un ramo de flores y atras de ella venia Sophie con un vestidito que tenia los mismos colores que las plumas de Thod

Segundos eternos pasaron para Jack cuando al fin aparecio al final del pasillo, su hermosura era pura y la sonrisa de sus dientes blancos delataba la felicidad, era ella Inocencia.


	2. Charter 2

**RISE OFTHE GUARDIANS NO ME PERTENECE. ****ESTE FIC SOLO DE HIZO CON LA INTENCIÓN TE ENTRENETER.**

**Hola chicos primero que nada quiero decirles gracias a los chicos que comentaron^^sinceramente creí que no tendría ni un review****,**** pero por suerte me equivoqué...Antes que nada quiero decir que si ven estos caps un poco monótonos es porqué escribí esta historia pensando ya en el conflicto y no en el inicio ¡NO me jusquen! jamás creí publicarla pero me anime, os aseguro que en lo prox caps serán mejores y les encantaran...Bueno sin aburrirlos más el cap!**

Re cap

_Segundos eternos pasaron para Jack cuando al fin apareció al final del pasillo, su hermosura era pura y la sonrisa de sus dientes blancos delataba la felicidad, era ella Inocencia_

El tiempo pareció detenerse, ella llevaba un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y luego una larga cola de novia, su pelo negro caía en suaves hondas más abajo de su cintura baja y una pequeña corona de flores adornaba su cabeza, traía un hermoso ramo que incluían lirios y margaritas y claveles, muy colorido y perfecto.

No traía puesto ningún adorno ostentoso salvo un pequeño collar con una llave plateada. Era su recuerdo de la vida pasada.

El camino se hacía lento y ella...Ella era una aparición. Ahora no tenía miedo, no le importaba si la gente pensaba mal de él, no importaba si él no era suficiente...Intentaría serlo, estaría siempre para ella, la amaría hasta el último de los días.

Aún recordaba cuando la vio. Llamado nuevamente por Norte

Flash back

La aureola boreal brillaba de forma celestial en el cielo y Jack asustado de que Pitch sea el causante del llamado fue volando lo más rápido que el viento le permitiese.

-Bienvenido Jack-dijo Norte con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Norte que sucede? ¿Por qué el llamado?

-Espero una buena excusa Norte-dijo esta ves Tooth con las manos en las caderas- estaba muy emocionada en Nueva York por la caída del... ¡Del primer diente de un niño y me lo perdí! ¡Oh! ¡Creo que hay uno igual a 17 cuadras de ahí, puedo ir sí...

-Hada, por favor-rogo Conejo-solo déjalo continuar

-¡Ah ya me he cansado de decirlo! Meme ¡diles! ¡Solo nosotros sabemos que significa trabajar todos los días!

Meme de repente se despertó por el grito de Hada y asintió sin saber de qué hablaba.

-Oh vamos Hada yo también trabajo-dijo Jack tratando de defenderse.

-¡Ja! Me alegra que intentes hacernos reír-decía Conejo admirando su boomerang

-¿Tienes algún problema colita de algódon?

-Sabemos que lo único que haces es vagabundear por hay

-Llevo el invierno y la diversión a los niños ¿que reciben de ti? ¡Huevos tontos que ni siquiera son tuyos!

-¿¡Qué dices!?-dijo Conejo acercándose a él con mirada amenazante.

-¡Conejo! ¡Eres un Conejo!-seguía Jack burlándose en su cara- ¡Deja que las gallinas lleven el crédito por sus huevos!

-¡Tú sabes perfectamente el...!

-Las engañaste ¿no es así?

-Chicos por favor podemos solucionar esto de manera pacífica-exclamo Hada nerviosa por el ambiente

-¡Explotador!

-¡Eso es todo!-exclamo el espíritu de las pascuas lanzándose al guardián, era un solo revoltijo de puños y jalones.

-¡Sadman sepáralos!-exclamó Tooth y el obedeció formando sogas de oro pero Jack las congelo logrando que estas se rompieran en fragmentos y corrió contra Conejo cuando este desapareció en uno de sus túneles

-¿Me buscabas?-pregunto detrás de su espalda.

El hombrecillo gruñó y formó una bola de arenilla golpeando a los dos.

Hada comenzó a retarlos mientras que Norte los admiraba aburrido.

-¡Sadman!-reto Hada.

A la pelea se sumó Meme que intentaba separarlos y que comenzaba realmente a enfadarse por las peleas entre Jack y Conejo desde que Frost se convirtió en guardián, por cada reunión había puñetazos y gallinas de por medio, al parecer el joven espíritu del invierno había encontrado el talón de Aquiles de Conejo.

-¿Norte?-una vos ajena logró llamar la atención de los jóvenes. Jack se detuvo dejando su puño a mitad de camino para ver de dónde provenía, su boca se abrió suavemente al ver una pequeña joven con un vestidito blanco un poco más arriba de las rodillas, con una calsa color rosa palido echas por lo que parecían pétalos de rosas, largos cabellos negros que caían en hondas hasta más abajo de su cintura y profundos ojos grises azulados.

Sus ojos azules se cruzaron con su mirada, su rostro era hermoso y adorable que aceleró su corazón, ella le dio una sonrisa al joven y cuando iba a corresponderle.

-¡Ah!

-¡Ahora que me dices sobre las gallinas Frost!-grito Conejo orgulloso de haber tomado desprevenido al guardían.

-¡Oh dios!-exclamo la joven al verlo tirado en el suelo al peliplata, la piedad se apoderó de su corazón y corrió hacía el-¿te encuentras bien?

El joven froto su mejilla adolorido cuando vio la mano de la chica en su rodilla, subio la vista para hallarse con su rostro ,sus labios eran suavemente carnosos y pudo ver que sus ojos parecían no tener fin, estaba algo hipnotizado cuando recordó que aquella linda chica le había visto ser golpeado.

-Sí, ahora sí-susurro mirándola al rostro

Ella sonrió suavemente y se paró alejándose de él.

-¡No deberías ir por ay golpeando la gente!-grito ella molesta al Conejo y por increíble que suene este retrocedió.

-Inocencia, sabes que no suelo ser violento

-¿A no? ¡¿Qué me dices esa vez que asustaste al toro?!

-Oye, oye, oye. Eso se lo merecía, era su culpa, quería pisotear a unos indefensos conejos... ¡No lo iba a permitir!

-Hubiera sido suficiente que solo los corrieras

Jack no entendía como aquella pequeña niña podía hacerle frente a alguien como Conejo y que este le escuchara con respeto y casi con vergüenza, pero eso no significa que no le gustase. Es más lo disfrutaba a lo grande.

-¡Muy bien Inocencia, tu siempre tan oportuna!

-¿Inocencia?-repitió Jack confundido

-Dejame presentarte. Ella es inocencia, el espíritu de la pureza, y nueva guardiana de los niños

-¡¿Qué?!-preguntaron Conejo y Tooth sorprendidos mientras que Sadman solo aplaudió suavemente con una sonrisita.

Inocencia le correspondió con la misma dulzura.

-Vamos chicos, sabemos que los tiempos han cambiado, hoy no es lo mismo que 100 años atrás, una nueva sociedad rodea a los pequeños, una sociedad demasiado altruista como para pensar en ellos y en su inocencia e ingenuidad. Les están arrebatando sus niñez haciendo que conozcan información que aún no le corresponde, y nuestro deber es cuidar de que aquel espíritu infantil este presente lo mayormente posible en ellos. Inocencia servirá para cuidar de ellos. El hombre de la luna la eligió

-Me alegra mucho que lo haya hecho-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa- para mí los niños son fascinantes-susurro ella algo nerviosa Tooth la tomo en brazos y alzó por los aires

-Oh que alegría una mujer en el grupo ¡no estaré sola!

-¡Sí!

Exclamó la joven con una sonrisa, Tooth y Meme la rodearon hablando animadamente, contentos de que ella se uniera en su contienda para proteger a los niños. Al parecer Inocencia era muy conocida, Jack no se explicaba cómo es que él nunca la vío. Solía hallarse con diferentes espíritus a lo largo de sus viajes.

¡¿Porque no la había hallado antes?!

"No la hubiera dejado escapar de ser así"

Pensó Jack hipnotizado mirando a la joven con una suave sonrisa que no lograba comprender. Se reía y hablaba alegre con sus "amigos" la observaba de pies a cabeza era hermosa y no muy alta. Habría de medir un metro y cincuenta y algo, pero no por eso no tenía silueta, al contrario sus curvas eran una maravilla y atreves de su calza podía observar que sus piernas eran muy bellas. El mismo se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba

-No te ilusiones-se oyó una vos detrás de él.

Jack se dio la vuelta extrañado hallándose con Conejo que escondido entre las sombras salió a luz con su boomerang a la vista.

-Celoso de mí cangurito-Jugó Jack cuando vio que en los ojos del guardián había mucha seriedad.

-No podrás tenerla Frost, y te conviene no intentarlo-la seriedad de sus ojos delataban la importancia de palabras.

Dejando confundido al joven espíritu.

Fin de Flash Back

Pero no importaba, ¡Oh como quería al hombre de la luna! Con su llegada Jack ya no se sentía solo y apartado, ella siempre se hallaba presente en su vida, los latidos de su frio corazón se aceleraban cuando pensaba en ella causando algo cálido en su pecho. Era como si la Luna lo hubiera escuchado y hubiera respondido a sus plegarias. Alguien con quien hablar, con quien poder pasar el tiempo… Compartir el resto de la vida.

Al llegar a su lado Jack sonrió embelesado por su presencia.

-Te ves muy hermosa-susurro bajito para ella, Inocencia sonrió dulcemente por el comentario nerviosa.

-Queridos Hermanos-Exclamo Norte con su fuerte acento ruso (N/A: ¿A qué no sabían que Santa tenía licencia de cura? XD)-Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión de dos almas perdidas, que en el camino de sus vidas se han encontrado una a la otra complementándose mutuamente.

Es grato y alegre saber que el amor aún existe en la vida y en nuestro mundo y es porque tres años después del primer encuentro de esta pareja estamos todos juntos para festejar su compromiso.

Inocencia intentaba respirar. Estaba en su boda, estaba con Jack. Ella jamás pensó que llegaría a hallarse con una persona que le acelerara el corazón y lograra que en su estomago revolotearan mariposas alegres y felices, jamás creyó que llegaria a enamorarse y a tartamudear solo por la precensia de su persona, que al verlo tubiera la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, besarlo y decirlo cuanto lo quería...Se hayaba cegada del amor ¡oh estaba tan enamorada! Su felicidad era grande y no parecía caber en su pecho

-Jack ¿aceptas por esposa a Inocencia? ¿Para amarla y respetarla, cuidarla y protegerla hasta el final de los tiempos?

-Acepto-dijo Jack alegre y con una sonrisa, ambos novios tenían las manos entrelazadas y Jack apretó más fuerte la de Peke-solia decirle así de cariño al ser tan pequeña de estatura-.

-¿Y tú Inocencia? ¿Aceptas amar a Jack para respetarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo por el resto de los tiempos?

-Acepto

-¡Muy bien! Ahora ¡A festejar!

Gritó Norte cerrando bruscamente un libro en sus manos, los espíritus se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo mientras Jack e Inocencia se daban un suave besos en los labios, uno un poco más largo de lo que Inocencia estaba acostumbrada por lo que se puso muy nerviosa y se tensó, Jack aprovecho y tomo sus brazos acercándola a él y besándola más cerca.

Gritos comenzaron a oírse de los guardianes mientras que por otro lado Sophie y Tooth lloraban emocionadas. Sadman sonrió y de sus manos salieron brillos color oro que reventó en el cielo como juegos artificiales. La escena era hermosa y cuando Jack se alejó de ella. Inocencia estaba toda colorada y se la veía muy nerviosa.

-Te ves tán tierna con tus mejillas enrojecidas-dijo su recién-esposo a la joven solo agacho la mirada un poco temblorosa y luego dio un fugas beso en sus labios causando la risa del guardián.

La fiesta fue un éxito. Bailaron y hablaron alegres con todos los espíritus. Y cuando llegó la hora de cortar el pastel Jack no pudo evitar embarrar a la novia. Y esta intento devolverle el pastelazo, pero Jack fue rápido y se agacho pegándole a Meme que abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Oppss

-¡JAJAJAJA EL BLANCO TE QUEDA BIEN SADMAN!-exclamó Norte riendo pero se calló cuando un pastel le golpeo tirando su sombrero. Miro enfadado a Sadman que fingía silbar y mirar a otro lado.

Norte con una sonrisa maliciosa tomo un pedazo de pastel y le tiró a Meme pero este voló lejos dando a Hada.

-¡HAY! ¡¿Quién fue?!

Jack no lo pudo contener.

-¡Pelea de Comida!

El antes hermoso pastel blanco adornado con flores era destrozado por manos que lo usaban como municiones, eran un "todos contra todos" terminando llenos de merengue y pedazos de biscochos. Y una vez que se acabó Jack dio nieve para que la usaran como municiones.

En poco tiempo cuando se miraron toda su ropa estaba ensuciada y sus cabellos se hallaban melosos por el merengue.

-Será mejor que se cambien si quieren dar su primer baile.

-Muy bien-dijo Inocencia yendose con Tooth y Sophie al baño.

Jack volvió a su look usual con su buzo azul y pantalones marrones.

-¡Ah me siento tán cómodo con esto!-exclamo Jack acomodando su buzo cuando se quedó rigido al ver Inocencia. Tenía un vestido azul mar que llegaba a mitad de su muslo con unos tacos del mismo color y sus cabellos sueltos a cada lado de su rostro. Su boca casí se caé al admirarla. Estaba…estaba muy, demasiado hermosa.

Ella trató de esconder la sonrisa que surgió en sus labios al ver el rostro de su amado.

-¿Te gusta? Sophie me alentó a usarlo.

-Te ves…Te ves radiante

-Gracias-dijo ella avergonzada por la mirada del guardián que era incapas de despegar su vista de ella.

Fueron al centro de la pista los pasos de ambos parecían flotar, no notaban la gente, no veían a su alrededor. La música suave invadió el lugar mientras que los jóvenes suavemente comenzaban a bailar, sin de despegar la mirada del otro.

-Jack soy muy feliz…-susurro ella casí sin pensar

-Juro que el resto de nuestros días serán así, jamás te dañaré, te convertiste en lo más sagrado para mí. Yo te amo como nadie jamás amó.

El corazón de la joven se aceleraba al oír aquellas palabras y cuando sus bocas se iban a encontrar ella rápidamente se alejo y suavemente apoyo su rostro en el hombro. Jack suspiro pero no se enfadó, después de todo el espíritu de la Pureza era su esposa y ella no estaba acostumbrada a los besos, sus muestras de cariños venian en miradas dulces y abrazos tiernos.

Bailaron un largo rato hasta que Norte pidió la mano de Inocencia y Sophie la de Jack ambos aceptaron alegres y la gente se comenzó a sumar. Inocencia empezó a reir mientras bailaba con Jaime cuando una mano, o en este caso, una pata, toco su hombro.

-Conejo…-susurro sorprendida.

Conejo, jamás aprobó la relación de Jack e Inocencia, y al enterarse de que se casarían desapareció varios meses. Jack no era estúpido y lo supo enseguida. Conejo sentía algo por inocencia.

-Podemos bailar?-pregunto el con media sonrisa de lado.

-Claro-susurro ella mirandolo con ternura.

Sus manos se entrelazaron con sus dedos peludos, ella debió levantar el rostro para poder mirarlo y el agachar la mirada para poder verla lo cual causo la risa de ambos y el espíritu de el invierno lo oyó. Quiso correr hacia ellos cuando Norte lo detuvo.

-Jack ¿Qué hablamos? Inocencia te ama y sabiéndolo no debes dudar de ella.

El asintió a regañadientes pero luego vio como Inocencia se detenía suavemente. Voló hasta ella.

-Peke ¿estas bien?-miro a Conejo mientras hacia esa pregunta, la chica quedo con la vista perdida unos momentos cuando miro a Jack y susurro.

-Tenemos compañía.

Las puertas del taller se abrieron mostrando a una hermosa mujer de oscuros cabellos negros y exuberante figura y su lado un joven de cabello castaño con rostro de modelo.

-Buenas noches a los tortolos-dijo con una sonrisa torcida la mujer.

-Lujuria y Placer-susurro con una sonrisa amistosa Inocencia mientras ue Jack y Conejo veian con desprecio a los espíritus

**MUY BIEN CHICOS HASTA AQUÍ…CREO QUE LO HIZO MUY LARGO ¿NO? ESPERO NO HABERLOS ABURRIDO. ENTRARÓN EN ESCENA LUJURIA Y PLACER QUE JUNTO CON ALGUIEN MÁS SERAN CLAVES PARA ESTA HISTORY ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE ALMENOS TENGA UN REVIEW PORQUE SOY NUEVA (primer fic) CAMBIÉ El SUMMARY E INTENTE MEJORAR.**

**ME ALEGRO MUCHO A LOS QUE COMENTARON Y AGRADESCO QUE ME CORRIGIERAN…ESPERO NO HABER COMETIDO MUCHO ERRORES, LA ORTOGRAFIA Y YO NO SOMOS LOS MEJORES ALIADOS…BUENO COMENTEN! **

**BESOS 3333**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holis! aquí con new cap. perdón si tarde es que por razones que prefiero olvidar no tubé internte u-u pero regresé! ¡Gracias para los q comentaron! qusé hacer un cap corto pero...Por lo que veo no soy buena resumiendo °-° jeje ya saben principiante **

_**rise of the guardians no me pertenece, este fic se hizo con la intención de entretener**_

_Las puertas del taller se abrieron mostrando a una hermosa mujer y exuberante figura y su lado un joven de cabello castaño con rostro de modelo._

_-Buenas noches a los tortolos-dijo con una sonrisa torcida la mujer._

_-Lujuria y Placer-susurro con una sonrisa amistosa Inocencia mientras que Jack y Conejo veían con desprecio a los espíritus_

-Felicidades a la pareja-saludo seductoramente Lujuria causando el seño fruncido de Jack y la mirada seria de Inocencia. De sedoso cabellos negros acompañados por unos temporales ojos verdes que cambiaban de color cuando quería o según su estado de animo

-Muchas gracias Lujuria. Hola Placer

Placer sonrió. Sus ojos sin descaro viajaron por la nueva guardiana, desnudándola con la mirada. Ella se puso colorada y Jack apretó el agarre en la cintura de inocencia. Miro a su esposo y se dio cuenta la seriedad de su rostro y la escarcha que comenzaba a expanderse con más intensidad por su buzo.

-Buenas noches placer. La puerta está detrás de ti-saludo Jack con enfadó

-Vamos Frost. Solo vine a saludar a la novia

-Pues lo harás en otro momento-esta vez la vos de Conejo se escuchó-Sin invitación, no hay entrada

-Oh, creí que yo te agradaba Conejito...¿Acaso tan rápido has olvidado nuestro encuentro?

Conejo frunció el ceño y avanzó hasta la mujer que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rojos labios.

-Conejo-El pooka que iba a avanzar hasta Lujuria se detuvo por el toque de Inconciencia

Lujuria oscurecio sus ojos. Inocencia, Inocencia, Inocencia. Por siempre ingenua, por siempre tonta. Ya estaba harta de esa chiquilla. Placer se había encaprichado con la guardiana, arrebatándole noches de "juerga" por pensar estúpidas formas de conquistarla. O solo masturbándose pensando que aquella niñata le haría algo. Y no solo le molestaba la castaña ¡le jodia su novio! Jack Frost. ¡EL JODIDAMENTE BUENO JACK FROST!

Jack era un espíritu que no se vé muy seguido, completamente guapo y-aunque no se viera-turbulento. Placer lo sabía y ella también, después de todo ellos eran parte de los siete pecados capitales y lograban captar los pecados de los demás por más mínimo que fuera. Y aunque Jack podía ser inocente y simpático. Ella savia que algo escondía. Muy dentro de él había una parte…Salvaje. No por nada asociaban al frio con la oscuridad

Inocencia tomó de la mano a Placer llevándolo lejos, bastante lejos pues savia perfectamente que Conejo estaría atento.

-Placer debes irte y por favor llevaté a tu novia

-Apenas hemos llegado Inocencia...Correrme así como si fuera mierda es me mala educación

-No te trate de...-Se calló incapaz de repetir la palabra, lo que causo una sonrisa de burla en Placer-¡Molestar a Jack también es de mala educación!

-¿Lo moleste?

-Sí

-Vamos Inocencia, solo te mire. Soy un hombre, de hecho soy el pecado en persona

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes

Cualquiera podría darse cuenta, Placer era mil veces más guapo a cualquier modelo. Y la chaqueta negra solo acentuaba lo ancho de su espalda y los músculos de su pecho

-Jaja-rió, con aquella vos ronca tán propia-Inocencia, si no te conociera pensaría que estas interesada en mí ¿o me equivoco?

Placer sonrió de manera seductora descarada, y luego sus ojos oro se fijaron tras de ella. Jack los miraba fijo tensado con su ya bastón en mano. Sus ojos azules parecían haberse oscurecido. Inocencia nerviosa porque Jack se enfadará más decidió apurar el paso

-Placer por favor no lo hagas más difícil

-Me ire

-Gracias

-Pero. Lo haré con una condición

-Condición?-Ella se cruzó de brazos levantando una ceja

-Inocencia tranquila. No hay perversiones en mi pedido-Ella le siguió viendo aun con los brazos cruzados-Ok, supongo que me quedaré a festejar ¿Dónde está Tooth?

Inocencia suspiró, lo más seguro es que ahora Tooth estaba escondida en algún lado. Pues una vez Placer se topó con ellas y Tooth no pudo evitar quedarse enamorada con sus dientes y al igual que con Jack fue a su boca y comenzó a revisarlos

"¡Tus dientes brillan como perlas! ¡Tus molares son un poco grandes y completamente cuidados!

Sabes que también tengo grande?"

Tooth al minuto se puso nerviosa, incluso más que Inocencia dejándola confundida. Pronto Norte fue el que le dijo que Inocencia era algo así como "imune" a los encantos de Placer, no se quedaba tan aturdida como las demás mujeres al ser espíritu de pureza

-Ok ok!-dijo ella suspirando fuertemente-¿qué quieres?

-Especifica, mis respuestas pueden ser variadas

-Que quieren de condición sin perversiones?

-Ah-se río-Solo quiero un retrato

-Un retrato?

-Sí, eres buena dibujante me gustaría tener una obra del espíritu del momento-Ella dudo-¿O prefieres seguir aquí con nosotros?

Ella suspiro algo le decía "no aceptes, no aceptes" pero la urgencia de que se fueran era grande

-Esta bien. Te haré un retrato. Con mis condiciones

-Dilas ahora, porque después de que atreviese aquellas puertas seré un cliente exclusivo.

-Muy bien, quiero que el dibujo sea haga en el exterior quiero que lleves ropa y que Lujuria no esté relacionada-sonrió y dio una paso hacia adelante logrando que inocencia retrocediera

-A mí solo me basta que tú estés hay...

Ella se tenso, la ronca vos de Placer algo que la ponía nerviosa, por suerte-o desgracia, como quieran verlo-Jack tomo a Peke del brazo alejándola de Placer y apuntando su bastón al pecado

-No puedes tocarla

-No, pero ella puedo tocarme a mí

Jack tiró uno de sus rayos pero Placer lo freno con una escudo de arenilla negra.

Todos abrieron los ojos de manera impresionante

-Cortesía de Pitch.

-Placer veté de acá. Y llévate a lujuria contigo-la vos de Inocencia se oyó seria por primera vez. Placer la miro fijo y aceptó sin decir nada. Lujuria le siguió y desaparecieron por las puertas. Un silencio invadió el taller Inocencia miraba al suelo avergonzada, y podía sentir los ojos azules de Jack clavados en ella.

-Inocencia ven conmigo

El silencio se hizo más tenso cuando todos oyeron la vos de Jack. Entraron en el ascensor y mientras subían lograron escuchar a Norte decir

-Después de la primera pelea viene la mejor reconciliación

Inocencia no estaba segura de sí Norte logró cortar la tensión. Tampoco le importaba, ahora le interesaba Jack. Una vez detenido el ascensor bajaron al taller vacío de los yetis.

-¿Por qué los invitaste?

-No lo hice, jamás creí que vendrían

-Inocencia

-Jack puedes acusarme de todo! Pero jamás de que lo invitaría

-Tú tienes una "amistad" con Placer

-Sí, Placer y yo somos amigos-Jack bufó-Debes acostumbrarte a ello

-Aquello no es amistad! ¡No al menos por su parte! ¡INOCENCIA TÚ ERES LA INOCENCIA! No sabes lo que él quiere

-Lo sé, el quiere...!-Jack la miró con una ceja levantada cruzados de brazo-Eh...En realidad no sé muy bien ^^-El suspiro largamente mirando al techo-Placer es mi amigo...Lujuria no. Y jamás lo invitaría porqué sé que tú no los quieres y porque quiero a esa víbora 100 kilómetros a la redonda lejos de ti

El sonrió de manera picara

-Aja...Pues ¿Cómo reaccionarias si te dijera que yo y lujuria tenesmos una amistad?

Los ojos de Inocencia se abrieron

-Sería tan fácil de asimilar como que Jaime se acueste con Conejo

La cara de Jack se descompuso y largo una carcajada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el pobre de Jaime en todo esto?-Dijo muy divertido el guardián e inocencia sonrió. Jack estaba alegre de nuevo y su enfado parecía haberse ido. Ella corto al distancia que los esperaba y le abrazo.

-No peleemos en nuestro día

-No lo haremos-susurro el en su pelo...-Pero no me provoques para hacerlo

Ella levanto y se quedó hipnotizada por los ojos claros del joven. Su esposo. Se paró de puntillas y beso sus labios, dando un roce como de costumbre, pero cuando quiso alejarse Jack solo se acerco más y logro atrapar uno de sus labios con los suyos y mordisquearlo fuertemente

-Ah-aquello escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo y no savia diferenciar exactamente que fue.

Los dientes de Jack tiraron de Inocencia acercando su rostro y sus manos fueron asía su cintura acercándola más a él. Y el jadeo de los labios esta vez fue de Jack...

Todo se olvidó, ahora solo podían sentir las cosquillas en el estómago...esta vez más fuerte de lo normal. Sí Inocencia estaba avergonzada, pero en ningún momento se alejó de Jack, quería probar sus labios, dejarle claro que nadie le interesaba más que Él. Que él era único que podía besarla, que le pertenecía

Jack logro acorralarla con una de las tantas mesas del taller y se apretó más a ella

-Jack-decía roja Inocencia causando la risa del guardián que desesperado busco sus labios

Los besos era algo demandantes ¡Inocencia jamás había visto así a Jack! Jamás había llegado a besarlo con tanta intensidad como ahora, sus manos se enredaron en su cuello y las manos de Jack en su cintura causando un suave temblor, que por frio no era. De nuevo la fricción, el vestido de Inocencia suavemente chocaba con el pantalón de Jack subiéndose lentamente

-Buenos Aires argentina ¡Primer incisivo! ¡OH!

Inocencia se alejó de Jack empujándolo mientras que volbía la vista para ver a un Tooth con los ojos abiertos sumamente colorada.

-Lo siento-Tooth voló lejos dejando a los jóvenes solo.

-Se-será mejor regresar

-eh sí, sí

Inocencia aun colorada camino hasta el ascensor

-¿No vienes? ¿Jack?-pero el guardián estaba de espalda asía ella

-Eh sí, pero...Tengo que lavarme la cara

-Ah ok

Ella jaló la palanca y el ascensor comenzó a bajar, lo último que vio fue a Jack volando muy rápido

Una vez en la sala vio que la fiesta estaba calma gracias a Norte ¿Qué harían sin el? También noto que Tooth estaba a su lado y al verla bajo la mirada

-Creo que iré con el duende de tréboles-dijo norte

Ambas chicas estaban rojas como tomates

-Uhg...Yo no quise interrumpir

-Esta bien, no savias que estábamos hay...

-Y Jack?

-Oh, me dijo que hiria al baño a lavarse la cara

Tooth se le quedó viendo por unos minutos

-Que?

**HELLO! Aquí Maily. Pues ase rato que no actualizaba y queria decir gracias a las que comentaron y agregaron a fav. Pues cada review en una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro al saber que mi fic le es de su agrado. Y respecto a la visita de Jack "a lavarse la cara" jeje ¿qué creen que fué hacer? Comenten porque asé me alegran el alma... Y les dejo una pista para el prox cap ¿Un jack avergonzado? ¿los hermanos benett borrachos? Y-REDOBLE DE TAMBORES- ¡Una charla muy necesaria para Inocenia.! O.O Ok besos**


End file.
